Motel Rooms and Sleepovers
by Girlygirl
Summary: She stands there reassuring him that she isn’t crazy and all he can think is how good it feels to NOT be the one telling people that. It’s in that thought that Sam knows he needs her help and Ava realizes that she forgot to pack a change of clothes.


**Title:** Motel Rooms and Sleepovers  
**Author:** Girlygirl  
**Rating:** PG/PG-13  
**Pairing:** Sam/Ava  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, don't sue.  
**Timeline:** Based on episode 2.10 _Hunted__  
_**Summary:** She stands there reassuring him that _she _isn't crazy and all he can think is how good it feels to NOT be the one telling people that, and it's in that thought that Sam knows he needs her help and Ava realizes that in her rush to save him she forgot to pack a change of clothes.

**Note: **This is my first Supernatural fic and I know from reading here how protective Supernatural fans can be of the boys so please please please be nice... and review.

* * *

Motel Rooms and Sleepovers

"Do you have a shirt or something? You know, something I could wear…to sleep?" Ava looked down, an adorable pink blush creeping up from her neck to stain the apples of her cheeks; Sam smiled. She had decided to help him, wanted to know why this was happening to her- to them and Sam reasoned that it was probably due to the puppy dog eyes he was giving her. That and her own curiosity.

"Yeah--- just a second." He stood, grabbing his bag from the spot where he'd dropped it by the door and rummaged around in it until he found a clean tee-shirt for her. "Here,"

"Thank you," tentatively Ava took the shirt he offered and smiled up at him, "I'm just going to go change."

"Oh- of course; do you want me to wait outside?" Sam knew that even if his brother tended to go around acting like a womanizer both of them had been raised to show women respect; unless of course they were evil. And seeing as Ava wasn't evil, it might make her feel more comfortable if he stepped out of the room.

"No, no- I'll just go into the bathroom," Ava slipped past him, clutching his shirt to her chest and disappeared into the small adjoining bathroom. Sam let out a breath as the door clicked behind her before pulling off his jeans and changing into a pair of pajama pants. Usually he'd just throw on a pair of boxers to sleep in but he had Ava to consider. He was in the middle of putting on his shirt when the bathroom door reopened.

"Oh, sorry," Sam finished pulling his shirt down and smiled; he could see the light stain of blush grace her neck. Again.

"Don't worry about it. Is the shirt working for you?" he flicked his eyes up to her and Sam could swear she glowed. He gulped- this, here with Ava standing in front of him wearing nothing but his tee-shirt, was the first time he'd been alone with a half-naked girl since Jessica.

"Yeah, it's fine; thank you," She stepped out of the bathroom doorway, moving deeper into the room and closer to him and it didn't take him long to figure out that Ava Wilson liked to talk when she was nervous. "I mean it's really long but that's not your fault, really- except I suppose maybe it is or we could go with the fact that both my parents are average height which contributed to the fact that I'm 5'6 and you're… well you're really tall." She looked at him like she'd never seen him before and it made Sam laugh. "Anyway, thanks for the shirt; it's perfect," she ducked her head and absentmindedly picked at the non-existent lent at the hem of his borrowed shirt.

"No problem, but listen I was hoping you would do some more 'seeing' tonight?" he gave her dark puppy dog eyes again in hopes that it would win her over.

"You wouldn't be using me now would you Sam Winchester?" She batted her eyes coyly at him before she caught the look on his face and burst out laughing, "My god, you should have seen your face." Sam clocked his head, taking her in, this small little firecracker of a girl and decided that she was off the wall and completely adorable at the same time.

"Considering I'm a gentleman and everything-" she snorted at this, cutting him off and causing him to smile before he continued, "as I was saying; I'll even let you pick which bed you want."

"Oh my, I can't believe I'm doing this." She rolled her eyes sky ward and blew her bangs out of her face as she turned and pulled the covers down on the bed closest to the bathroom.

"Doing what?" Sam asked, proceeding to pull the covers down on his bed as well. He slipped his hunting knife under his pillow before settling in and looking at her; he found it somewhat odd that they had both decided on the inside side of their beds.

"This-" she waved her hands between them, "I'm spending the night with some guy I barley know, in some random motel that I _dreamed_ about two months before my wedding. Do you know what I told my fiancé? I told him that I was going to buy his gift; that it needed to be picked up." She gazed up at the ceiling as her fingers twirled the motel sheets. "We're not even married yet and I'm already lying to him- great way to start out."

"If it makes you feel better, I'm one of those rare good guys?" Ava laughed out loud and Sam couldn't help but join her; her laugh, he decided was contagious.

"Somehow I already knew that about you," Slowly she shifted, laying on her side and taking him in across from her. "Why do you think I drove all this way?"

"To save my weirdo ass?" he was hoping to make her laugh again since it seemed she had no problem making him smile. It was odd for Sam to be having a conversation with her, a conversation in the middle of the night in a motel room that didn't consist of grunts and 'Shut up, Sammy," from Dean. It was weird for a soft feminine voice to answer him back.

"Are you mocking me?" She laughed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ouch."

"Sorry,"

"Just for that you aren't getting this back," Sam raised his head and tucked her pillow under it.

"Fine," she jutted out her chin and acted at if she didn't care as he made a show of getting comfortable with the extra pillow. The room lapsed into silence until she broke it, "Sam? Can I have my pillow back; please?"

"Well; since you said please." He pulled the pillow out from under his head and reached across the space between them to hand it to her; she thanked him. "Now go to sleep Ava; I need to know what happens next." She placed the pillow under her head, it was warm and smelled of him and she breathed in his scent deeply; there was something calming about Sam Winchester.

"I'll see what I can…see; night Sam." Slowly her breath evened out and it wasn't long until the rhythmic breathing told Sam that she was truly asleep. He sighed, rolled onto his back and waited; he knew all about the visions and he knew that it wouldn't be long until she was pulling herself awake. The least he could do, he figured, was be there for her when she did.

---End

-Girlygirl


End file.
